The invention relates to an illuminated plastic lighting of raised alphanumeric symbols, such as numbers, letters or words, in soft feel buttons. The buttons include a translucent hard white plastic base, which is covered with a soft opaque elastomeric plastic coating, such as black plastic.
The soft opaque black plastic coating has the same thickness as the raised illuminated alphanumeric symbol. The opaque black plastic is applied in a fluid condition to the level of the alphanumeric symbol, so that the top of the alphanumeric symbol is co-planar with the top of the opaque elastomeric coating.
A light source is placed at the bottom of the translucent plastic base, opposite the protrusion containing the alphanumeric symbol, for illuminating the alphanumeric symbol from below. This combination is specially useful for making lighted buttons and more particularly, a soft feel button for automobile dashboards and the like.